Konkiyoku
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Ryugazaki sabe que Nagisa siempre obtiene lo que quiere.


**K**_onkiyok__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Nagisa está acostumbrado a tener lo que desea. Solo basta que se fije alguna meta, que le nazca un antojo, un arrebato, para que concentre todas sus energías en ello. A veces le basta con solo una cuarta parte de ellas, otras todas y un extra para que al final lo obtenga. No hay, en todo este tiempo, almacenado en sus memorias un solo recuerdo que indique el que alguna vez haya fallado. Pues al parecer siempre ha logrado sus objetivos.

Porque Nagisa es una persona sobre todos los adjetivos que se puedan en emplear en él: _perseverante_.

A Rei le ha costado entenderlo, de hecho cada vez que él observa, a lo lejos y asegurándose de que no le vea, a Hazuki ve a un niño caprichoso quien ha sabido pulir tras los años sus tácticas de convencimiento. Si bien al inicio tenía la idea de que Nagisa era solo un chico con muchas energías y algo fastidioso, incluso de cierta forma bobo, ese hecho a cambiado por completo; debido a que su imagen se alteró cuando logró despertarle interés en una actividad que nunca hubiera considerado practicar. Fueron sutiles y aparentemente naturales sus intenciones como esfuerzos. Incluso las palabras que dijo, salieron fluidas y sinceras. Por ello había batallado para darse cuenta qué clase de persona era realmente Hazuki Nagisa.

Y a pesar de estar consciente que Hazuki era ahora mismo dueño de un teatro de marionetas el cual se había adjudicado un nuevo integrante de apellido Ryugazaki, y con el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no hizo ningún intento por zafarse. Por el contrario se resignó a jugar el papel que hacía más feliz a Nagisa por una tonta razón.

_"Es hermoso, Rei-chan es hermoso cuando salta"_

Las palabras, esas que le doblegaron y fascinaron cuando ambos corrían en dirección a la escuela con el sol atizando el color miel en los cabellos de Nagisa, que dijera lo atraparon y enredaron en deseo de querer volver a escucharlas.

De nuevo.

"¿Qué estoy esperando?, para Nagisa_-kun _él único bello es Haruka_-senpai"_

Seguro estaba de que esa era la razón principal por la cual no había escapado por la vereda cuando tuvo oportunidad y de haberse aferrado al club de salto con todas sus fuerzas. También de estar de pie con su bolso deportivo y mochila en el hombro a lado de la entrada a la piscina del club.

Esperándolo.

A Nagisa y sus palabras que no llegaban cuando quería pero sí cada vez que las necesitaba.

Rei se quedó observando las aguas de la alberca colorearse de tonos naranjas. Estaba atardeciendo y el cálido reflejo del sol adormilado le hicieron ver, breve y fugaz, el alegre rostro de Nagisa.

Haciendo que se palpara los lentes, en ese gesto ya convertido en manía, y bajando la mirada avergonzado, casi con culpa, y deseando que nadie le haya visto poner dicha cara.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que acabaron las actividades del club, ni de que el capitán Makoto batallara por sacar de la piscina a Haruka. Nunca había visto a alguien tan obsesionado con el agua, y eso que el era un maniaco de los cálculos y la belleza como perfección en las poses. Pero por primera vez sentía que habían pasado días, semanas, desde su último encuentro con Nagisa.

Esperaba, porque su compañero se lo pidió entre lloriqueos y burlas. Hazuki sabía ya a estas alturas como convencerlo. Aunque Rei pensaba que no eran necesarias tantas muecas y berrinches, porque bastaba con que lo llamara y le mostrara esa linda sonrisa adjunta a sus enormes y brillantes ojos para que hiciera lo que el otro quisiera en bochornosas negaciones que lo dejaban ante Nagisa como una especie de chica tímida.

"Ah-h"

Escapándosele un suspiro cuando se percató de la paranoia absurda que se le venía de momento.

"¿Oh, así que Rei_-chan _está enamorado?"

El tener el rostro de Nagisa en primer plano, lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver el nacimiento de sus rizadas y largas pestañas, es algo que Ryugazaki no puede manejar y que le gustaría ignorar. Además de que no le agradan tales sorpresas . No sabe qué tan ruborizado se ha puesto ni tampoco cuando fue el momento en que se le congelaron las extremidades, mucho menos ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago que bien podía lograr hacerle vomitar. Solo que no estaba listo para algo así.

La mirada curiosa de Nagisa se abrió y un resplandor encendió sus pupilas.

"Es..."

Tratando de huir inútilmente de sus grandes ojos, mirándolo varias veces de reojo.

"...cierto"

La apresurada conclusión lo desmorona y Rei quiere desmentirlo antes de que comience a desarrollar mil y un teorías sobre su absurda hipótesis.

"Te equivocas yo-"

Pero no puede hacerlo, no como al le gustaría. Hazuki está demasiado atento, demasiado interesado.

"No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí, porque somos amigos, Rei_-chan"_

Hazuki se ha apartado después de sonreírle dulce y haber dicho tales palabras. Pero a Rei su acción lo desconcierta de forma confusa, curiosa. La mirada de Nagisa cambia pero no sabe en qué punto y a qué grado.

Se acomoda las gafas a pesar de estar en su lugar.

"¿Es de nuestra clase?"

Nagisa entrelaza las manos detrás de su espalda, camina gracioso, infantil, como una niña que desea contar algo importante y penoso para ella. Todo tan cerca de la alberca, haciéndole temer que pueda caerse en ella. Cosa tonta porque su compañero sabe nadar mejor que él pero no que Nanase.

Rei cambia igual que la voz entusiasta de Nagisa. Pero Ryugazaki está mal, enojado, molesto. Y Hazuki suena demasiado cuidadoso, delicado, comprensivo.

"Déjate de tonterías. Es tarde"

Avanza un par de pasos al frente, sin dejar de observar los movimientos tambaleantes que ahora ejecuta Hazuki tentando el borde de la alberca. Siendo atrevido, pícaro.

"¿No es Gou_-chan, _verdad?, ¡_wo~up_!"

La respuesta es absurda y todo ello, tanto como ese brinco que ha dado Nagisa y que le hace pensar por un instante que iba a terminar nadando de nuevo solo que esta vez con el uniforme puesto y la mochila encima.

"Sea quien sea debe tratarse de una chica muy linda"

Y no deja de hablar, de entonar palabras que suenan mal, dulcemente mal.

"Nagisa_-kun"_

Dice su nombre, interrumpiéndolo, llamándolo porque la forma que están tomando las cosas no le gustan. Menos cuando no puede escuchar, oler y ver la alegría que caracteriza a Hazuki.

"¿Sí, Rei_-chan?_"

S ha detenido, Nagisa se ha vuelto en su dirección. Enmarcando una frágil sonrisa iluminada por los débiles rayos del ocaso. Rodeándolo un calor peculiar que humedece su pequeña silueta. Haciéndole pensar a Ryugazaki a momentos que el hecho de que Nagisa esté allí es a causa de un espejismo.

"La persona que me gusta eres tú"

Es firme, pese al ligero temblor en el tono de su voz, y es tan sincero como el entusiasmo natural del que es dueño Nagisa.

Hazuki abre sus ojos, tan lento que le da tiempo para admirar su delicado movimiento. Las pupilas se incendian y pronto un muro acuoso las frena. Rei piensa segundos que tal vez llore pero eso no ocurre.

Hazuki sonríe tan amplio que las mejillas se le tiñen de escarlata. Suelta sus manos y abre los brazos a los costados.

Luce tan lindo, y su nombre no ayuda, que le hace imaginar a un tierna niña.

"¡A mí también me gusta Rei-_chan_!"

Ryugazaki sabe que Nagisa siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Que sus técnicas para alcanzarlo son agudas y astutas. También que no obliga a nadie, solo los hechiza. Y está seguro que el conjuro que utiliza Hazuki no es otro más que una paciencia y perseverancia tranquilas.

Que explotan a su favor cuando el abre sus labios para decir algo.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
